


Un infierno diferente

by Dulcezitho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Lucifer (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcezitho/pseuds/Dulcezitho
Summary: Al final de la temporada 4 de Lucifer (no leas si no has terminado la temporada 4 Advertencia de spoiler)Lucifer se fue de la tierra para regresar al infierno. Pero nunca llego. ¿Demonios extraños, una ciudad donde nunca ha estado, faltan las puertas de los condenados?.'...¿Qué rayos paso mientras no estuve aquí?, Amenadiel nunca me dijo que el infierno cambio mientras el lo cuidaba'...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. ¿Esto es el infierno?

**Author's Note:**

> No soy propietaria de Lucifer (Tv) ni Hazbin Hotel ni ninguno de sus personajes cada una es de sus respectivos propietarios, esta historia es sacada solo de mi imaginación espero la disfruten.
> 
> -Hablando-  
> 'Pensando'

Era la única forma, lo sabia, tenia que volver al infierno, volar ahí era la única forma de salvar a todos, entonces cuando llegó a un lugar que no reconocía en lo más mínimo estaba bastante sorprendido. Este lugar no era su infierno, pero tampoco se parecía en nada a la tierra. Este lugar parecía una ciudad pero no una que hubiese visto antes, empezando por el extraño ambiente, aterrizó en el techo de un edificio que parecía viejo y vio a su alrededor extrañado.

-¿Donde estoy?, estoy seguro que volé directamente al infierno, Que está pasando?- Mientras pensaba esto Lucifer revisó sus alrededores y vio algo, parecían demonios pero no uno de los suyos (N/a en la serie de Lucifer tengo entendido que los demonios se ven como Maze mayormente humanos pero con partes "podridas"), más bien era similar a como los humanos pensaban que se veían y solían disfrazarse en Halloween saliendo del edificio donde estaba actualmente parado, tenían cuernos, patas de cabra y su piel era roja, pero eso no era un disfraz, era demasiado real y Lucifer no podía ser engañado por un simple disfraz.<

Lucifer estaba tan distraído observando a los "demonios" que no notó a la chica que corría por los techos hasta que chocó contra él cuando saltó del edificio de al lado y rodaron por el techo.

Lucifer estaba sorprendido y se quedo recostado boca arriba viendo la extraña "luna" con un pentagrama que no había visto antes hasta que la persona que lo derribo le grito -¡FÍJATE EN DONDE TE QUEDAS PARADO IDIOTA!-

-¿Perdona?- Dijo Lucifer mientras se daba la vuelta -TU fuiste la que me derribó en primer...- no pudo terminar su frase porque lo que vio lo sorprendió (se está sorprendiendo mucho pero esto es algo a lo que Lucifer no está acostumbrado). La persona delante de él definitivamente no era un humano, era una mujer eso era obvio pero no humana, la chica tenía un conjunto de ropa de medias, top y shorts desgastados, zapatos desiguales guantes sin dedos y tatuajes rojos en los brazos, pero ese no era el problema, esta chica tenía la piel mortalmente pálida y un solo gran ojo en la cara con una cruz como pupila.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- la chica preguntó molesta, pero antes de que Lucifer tuviera tiempo de siquiera pensar una respuesta escucharon una explosión no muy lejos. -Maldición no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que defender mi nuevo territorio- y con eso corrió de nuevo por los techos de los edificios hacia un extraño "dirigible"(N/a no se como llamarlo es la nave de Sir Pentious para mi parece un dirigible con armas) dejando a Lucifer en el techo, era extrañamente rápida, a los pocos segundos vio a la chica llegar al dirigible y entrar explotando la parte frontal de este.

Lucifer estuvo a punto de seguirla cuando escucho algo debajo de él, se oía como la típica estación de noticias, decidiendo bajar pensando que sería una mejor opción poder obtener información del lugar donde se encontraba se paró frente a lo que parecía una tienda vieja de televisores transmitiendo a dos "personas", una parecida a una gran araña blanca femenina y humanoide y una más pequeña con una máscara de gas cubriendo su rostro.

-Hay caos en la ciudad pentagrama por la guerra por territorio en el lado oeste entre el rey de crimen Sir Pentious y la auto proclamada potencia impulsiva Cherry Bomb- '¿Ciudad Pentagrama? ¡Esa es la chica de antes!' Lucifer pensaba mientras seguía viendo lo que decían ambos presentadores -Luego del último exterminio muchas áreas ahora están en juego demonios de todo el infierno ya se están enfrentando para ganar nuevo territorio- Después de esto Lucifer dejó de escuchar por un momento '¿Demonios?¿El infierno? ¿Qué rayos paso mientras no estuve aquí?, Amenadiel nunca me dijo que el infierno cambio mientras el lo cuidaba' pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por lo siguiente que escuchó -...con la hija de Lucifer el dueño de todo, que está aquí para hablarnos de su nuevo y apasionante proyecto, todo eso y más después del corte, trágate eso pequeña...- y la transmisión se cortó.

Lucifer estaba en shock, tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero una chica desnuda podría pasar frente a él y no la vería, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?, él no tenía una hija, los demonios del infierno no deberían verse así, ¿donde estaban todas las puertas para cada pecador?. Lucifer seguía preguntándose a si mismo en shock hasta que escucho la voz de la presentadora nuevamente pero ahora en la pantalla se había agregado una nueva chica con cabello rubio, ojos negros, mejillas rojas y vestida con un esmoquin rojo, parecía casi humana si no fuera por su piel demasiado pálida y que aparentemente era su hija!!. Decidiendo que era mejor no entrar en pánico Lucifer siguió observando las televisiones sin darse cuenta que ahora a su alrededor habían mas demonios viendo con el.

-Y bien Charlotte-

-Es Charlie- 'esa chica se ve bastante tímida para ser mi supuesta hija' pensaba Lucifer mientras seguía viendo.

-Como sea. ¡Cuéntanos sobre este apasionante proyecto con el que has esta molestando constantemente a esta estación! - La presentadora parecía bastante molesta, era casi gracioso ver como intentaba ocultar su ira.

-Bueno... Como todos saben yo nací aquí en el infierno, y al crecer siempre trate de ver lo bueno en todo lo que me rodea, el infierno es mi hogar- un liquido rojo parecido a sangre salpico su mejilla pero la chica lo limpio y continuo- y ustedes son mi gente. Nosotros, acabamos de pasar por otro exterminio- 'otra vez eso, ¿A que se refieren con exterminio?' - Perdimos muchas almas, y me rompe el corazón ver a mi gente ser masacrada cada año ¡Y que nadie les de una oportunidad!- '¿masacre?' - ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando el lugar en donde vivo es sometido a tanta violencia!- La cámara ahora seguía a Charlie alrededor del set y Lucifer pudo ver bastantes tipos de demonios - Así que he estado pensando. ¿No habrá una forma mas humana de manejar la sobre población en el infierno? ¿Quizá podamos crear una forma alternativa para cambiar a las almas a través de la ... redención? . Bueno yo creo que si, y ese es el objetivo de este proyecto. Damas y caballeros voy a abrir el primero en su clase ¡Un hotel para rehabilitar a los pecadores!-

Después de su discurso la pantalla y todo al rededor quedo en un silencio incomodo, Lucifer no sabia en que pensar, aparentemente en este 'infierno' había una masacre cada año para evitar la sobre población, y su "supuesta hija" quería que en lugar de que las almas de los pecadores recibieran su castigo eterno, se redimieran y fueran aceptados por su padre en el cielo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un piano, aparentemente Charlie había decidido dar su punto a través de una canción en vivo extremadamente dulce que hablaba de a quienes aceptaría en su Hotel, como serian redimidos y como serian felices una vez que estuvieran fuera del infierno (N/a no escribiré la canción aquí pero pueden buscarla), al terminar de cantar nuevamente todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo, luego se oyeron risas, aparentemente la presentadora y todos a su alrededor, que acababa de notar ahí, encontraban gracioso lo que dijo/canto Charlie y estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras Charlie solamente se encogía sobre si misma avergonzada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en los nueve círculos que a un solo habitante del infierno le importan dos mierdas convertirse en una mejor persona? ¡No tienes pruebas de que este pequeño experimento funcione! ¿Quieres que la gente sea buena sólo ... porque si?- La presentadora dijo entre risas pero curiosamente Lucifer no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella, en su infierno ninguna de las puertas de los castigos estaban cerradas, cada alma era libre de irse pero nadie nunca lo había hecho debido a su propia tortura interna.

-Bueno, de hecho tenemos un patrocinador, que cree en la causa, ¡y ha mostrado un increíble progreso!-

-¿Oh? ¿Y quien podría ser?-

\- Oh, solo alguien llamado… Angel Dust.-

-¿La estrella porno?- Hablo el presentador con mascara de gas. '¿Una estrella porno en el infierno?, este infierno parece mucho mas divertido de lo que creí' pensó Lucifer con una media sonrisa

\- En todo caso eso ni siquiera es un logro- continuo la presentadora -Seguro puedes hacer que esa zorra haga lo que quieras con azúcar y lubricante- continuo mientras hacia movimientos con la mano.

\- Yo pienso diferente- Charlie se acerco confiada al rostro de la presentadora - Se ha comportado bien, limpio y fuera de problemas por dos semanas- Termino con total confianza en ese tal Angel Dust.

-¡NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA!- la presentadora toco donde debería estar su oreja y sonrió empujando a Charlie de la toma - ¡Nos están informando que alguien nuevo a entrado a la guerra por territorios! ¡Veamos la transmisión en vivo!- Cuando dijo eso en la pantalla apareció una toma de lo que parecía un demonio araña con 4 brazos lanzando una granada mientras de fondo se escucho a Charlie diciendo - Oh mierda-

-Parece que quien se unió a la batalla no es otro que ... ¡La estrella porno! Angel Dust. ¡Que jugosa coincidencia!. ahora debes de sentirte muy estúpida- Ambos presentadores se rieron y y al unisono dijeron - RATINGS!- mientras movían sus manos.

Con eso Charlie volvió en si y trato de tapar la grabación de Angel Dust en la guerra territorial - ¡No miren eso!-

\- Bueno parece que tu pequeño proyecto ya esta en la cuerda floja ¿Dime que se siente ser un total fracaso?- dijo la presentadora para después ponerse a reír.

\- A si - Charlie se veía nerviosa y tomo la pluma de con la que la presentadora había estado jugando antes - ¿Que se siente que ahora tengo tu pluma eh? ¡Perra!- Para casi al instante la presentadora voltea a verla como si acabara de golpearla, mientras el presentador masculino se veía bastante aterrado tratando de escapar de su asiento. La presentadora empezó a transformarse a una forma mucho mas grande sacando cuatro brazos mas de su cuerpo y lanzándose a atacar a Charlie. 

La televisión mostró una escena caótica de la pelea entre Charlie y la presentadora donde el otro presentador inexplicablemente termino en llamas y luego se corto.

'Bueno eso fue... bastante entretenido' Lucifer pensó con una sonrisa, 'Estaba tan distraído con todo que no se me ocurrió que olvide intentar volver a mi infierno... Bueno mejor tarde que nunca' y con eso Lucifer "voló" a su propio infierno.

Solo que no llego a su infierno. Termino nuevamente sobre el edificio donde llego por primera vez - ¿Que demonios?- Lucifer tenia los ojos muy abiertos viendo nuevamente al ahora conocido ambiente rojizo. -¿Por que sigo aquí?-...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten (n.n)

Intento e intento transportarse a cualquier lugar que no fuese el edificio donde llegó en primer lugar, no importaba cuánto lo intentara que tanto se alejara del edificio, a que parte del mundo humano, o su propio infierno, deseara ir, no podía salir de este lugar, este infierno extraño.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí?- Sentía que llevaba horas intentándolo a pesar de que solo había pasado poco más de media hora de acuerdo a la torre de reloj que veía a lo lejos, estaba empezando a cansarse transportarse del infierno a la tierra (y viceversa) tomaba mucha energía, y no solo eso, empezaba a entrar en pánico, después de dejar de lado la novedad del lugar en el que estaba, su mente no dejaba de recordarle el hecho de que sus propios demonios habían estado haciendo estragos en la tierra, podrían herir a Chloe, Ella, Linda. Maldición estaban pensando llevarse a su propio sobrino al infierno y no era más que un bebé!!, ahora estaba hecho una bola sobre el techo, ese maldito techo al que no dejaba de llegar.

'Cálmate Lucifer ' pensó para sí mismo ' Mis demonios solo son poderosos cuando estoy cerca, ya no estoy en la tierra, así que no deberían ser capaces de sobrevivir ahí sin un cuerpo demoníaco ' ( N/a los demonios de la temporada 4 poseían gente muerta, lo que significa que como tal no tienen el poder de salir del infierno solos y estoy planteando que Lucifer es algo así como un ancla para que ellos puedan llegar, Maze es diferente por que ella si salió con todo y su cuerpo demoníaco en primer lugar cuando llegó con Lucifer), ya un poco más calmado Lucifer se levanto ' No puedo salir de aquí, no por mis propios medios al  
parecer ' 

Finalmente calmado Lucifer miró una vez más a su alrededor mientras pensaba ' Si esto es el "infierno", o al menos una versión retorcida de él, entonces debería poder salir ya que soy el rey, pero como obviamente no puedo' Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Lucifer ' Parece que iré a conocer a la familia que no sabia que tenia, pero primero tendré que encontrarla' en eso Lucifer escuchó una explosión y sintió una gran cantidad de energía detrás de él así que se giró y vio la causa.

Era el extraño dirigible que vio cuando recién llego, pero estaba siendo destruido por lo que parecían tentáculos negros gigantes que salían de algún lugar debajo de él, cuando finalmente terminó de ser "absorbido" Lucifer vio lo que había detrás de él, un gran edificio con un cartel que decía "Happy Hotel" cambiando en un parpadeo a "Hazbin Hotel".

-¿No era el Happy Hotel el que estaba promocionando la tal Charlie?- La sonrisa de Lucifer se ensanchó -Al fin está mejorando este asunto

Con eso Lucifer se arregló el traje, guardó sus alas y se transportó al ahora "Hazbin Hotel"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlie estaba deprimida, no había logrado dar a entender su punto, ahora era el hazme-reír de todo el infierno, Vaggie tenía razón en algo, nadie querría quedarse en el hotel, no después de ese fiasco. Así que se sorprendió bastante cuando mientras estaba recargada en la puerta principal escuchó que tocaban.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando al abrir la puerta vio un traje rojo, levantó la cabeza solo para ver a un demonio frente a ella con una gran sonrisa abrir los ojos -Ho..- Charlie cerró la puerta, '¿Qué rayos?' y volvió a abrirla, debió ver mal -...la.- y volvió a cerrarla.

\- Em Vaggie?-

-¿Que? - Dijo dicha demonio mientras se frotaba la frente con molestia

-Em, el Demonio Radio está en la puerta...- Dijo Charlie señalando la puerta detrás de ella con una sonrisa tensa.

-¿¡Que!?- Vaggie se enderezó en su lugar sorprendida mientras Angel Dust dejaba  
la paleta que traía en la boca y preguntaba aburrido -¿Quien?-

-¿¡Que debo hacer!?-

-Bueno, ¡No lo dejes entrar!-

Pero Charlie vio la puerta con duda, se acercó y la abrió una vez más, para sorpresa de nadie el Demonio Radio seguía parado afuera con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Puedo hablar ahora?-

-Puedes..- Charlie dijo y el demonio tomó su mano a forma de saludo y entró diciendo - Alastor, ¡Es un placer conocerte dulzura! ¡Todo un placer! ¡Disculpa mi repentina visita pero vi tu fiasco en televisión! y no pude resistirme ¡QUÉ GRAN ACTUACIÓN!¡No me divertía tanto desde la caída de la bolsa de valores de 1929! JA JAJA JAJA, tantos huérfanos- termino de decir mientras caminaba más dentro del Hotel pero Vaggie lo detuvo con una lanza.

-¡Detente justo ahí! Cabrón hijo de perra, conozco tu juego, y no te dejaré lastimar a nadie aquí, ¡Presumido y desagradable bocon de mierda!- Dijo Vaggie apuntando a Alastor en el cuello mientras este solo seguía sonriendo.

-Niña si quisiera dañar a alguien aquí - Alastor dijo mientras apartaba la lanza con sus dedos - ¡Ya lo habría hecho!- terminó con una sonrisa aterradora con un tono estático mientras sus ojos rojos tomaban una forma similar a un radio antiguo y aparecían símbolos vudú a su alrededor. Rápidamente volvió a la normalidad diciendo - ¡No, estoy aquí por que quiero ayudar!

-¿Ahora qué dijo?- Charlie preguntó un poco extrañada

-¡AYUDAR! jajaja ¿¡Hola está encendido!? probando, probando- preguntó a su extraño bastón micrófono solo para que este le contestara - ¡Pues yo te escucho fuerte y claro!

-¿Tu quieres ayudar con..?- Empezó a decir Charlie inseugra

-Esta ridícula cosa que tratas de hacer- Contestó Alastor mientras se transportaba tras Charlie y Vaggie - ¡Este Hotel! yo quiero ayudarte a dirigirlo-

-Pero... ¿Por que?- Pregunto Charlie extrañada y un poco desconfiada

-Jajaja, ¿Por que la gente hace cosas?, ¡Por que está completamente aburrida!, la inspiración no me ha llegado en décadas, mi trabajo se hizo monótono, y le falta un no se que. Por eso vine aquí ¡Para crear algo NUEVO EN ENTRETENIMIENTO!

-Entonces... ¿pelear con una reportera a puño limpio cuenta como entretenimiento?-

-JAJAJA! Es lo más puro que hay cariño ¡REALIDAD!. Al final todo el mundo es un escenario y todo escenario es un mundo de entretenimiento- Terminó con una sonrisa ligeramente malévola

-Entonces... ¿Eso significa que crees que es posible rehabilitar demonios?- Dijo Charlie ligeramente esperanzada. Hasta que Alastor se rió y dijo - JAJAJA, ¡Claro que no! Es algo sin sentido, a redención la no existente humanidad, no no no no, no creo que haya algo que salvar de esos asquerosos pecadores. Su oportunidad fue la vida que se les otorgó ¡Y su castigo es este!. No se deshace lo que está hecho-

-Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme si no crees en mi causa?-

-Considéralo una inversión de caridad y entretenimiento para mi persona. Quiero ver a la escoria del mundo luchando por subir a la montaña de la redención, solo para poder verlos caer repetidas veces en el mismo abismo infernal del fracaso-

-Claaaro- Charlie no parecía muy convencida de lo que Alastor decía.

Después de eso Charlie tomó la decisión de confiar en él, al menos hasta cierto punto. Se negó a hacer un trato con Alastor pero aun así este ayudó trayendo 2 nuevos residentes/empleados al hotel, una pequeña demonio cíclope obsesionada con la limpieza llamada Nifty y un demonio felino con grandes alas rojas cuyo nombre era Husk que de ahora en adelante atendería su nuevo bar en el hotel.

Esto era increíble, al fin algo estaba saliendo bien, ahora estaba incluso bailando con Alastor.

Luego la pared de la entrada explotó....

Todos salieron a ver qué ocurría, el vandalismo no era raro en el infierno, pero no todos los días alguien explotaba la pared de tu propiedad así que todos tenían por lo menos algo de curiosidad sobre la persona que se atrevió a hacerlo. Resultó ser Sir. Pentious, al parecer tenía alguna extraña riña con Alastor aunque este al parecer ni siquiera lo recordaba, esto aparentemente lo hizo enfadar más preparando sus armas con una risa malvada.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada

Alastor demostró por que era tan temido en el infierno, con un chasquido y el movimiento de sus dedos un agujero negro se abrió debajo de la nave de Sir. Pentious, tentáculos negros gigantes salieron de el y destruyeron la nave casi por completo antes de absorber lo que quedaba.

Con eso Alastor se dio la vuelta como si no hubiese destruido la nave que se usó en una guerra territorial hace un segundo con solo chasquear los dedos mientras los demás lo miraban desde atrás con caras de sorpresa. -¡Bueno, tengo hambre!. ¿Quién quiere Jambalaya? Mi madre me mostró una receta mortal de Jambalaya, de hecho, ¡Casi la mata! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Esta receta pudo salir del infierno! ¡Oh ho ho ho! ¡Estoy en racha!, ¡Si señor empezaremos a hacer verdaderos cambios aquí!- mientras decía esto camino de vuelta al hotel y todos decidieron seguirlo y volver dentro ignorando que el cartel sobre el hotel era cambiado por el poder de Alastor.

Cuando todos entraron, Alastor reparo la pared con un chasquido de sus dedos dejándola como nueva pero ni 5 segundos después alguien tocó a la puerta nuevamente.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Lo que escuchaste niña, ayúdame con esto y el diablo te deberá un favor-

Esto era raro, este ¿Demonio?, se veía mucho más humano que cualquier demonio que hubiese visto en su larga vida en el infierno, afirmaba ser Lucifer, ciertamente su poder era realmente similar pero aún se sentía... diferente, ademas cualquiera en el infierno sabia que Lucifer debería tener cabello rubio, un rostro impecable ademas de sus mejillas rojas iguales a las de ella y dientes afilados como la mayoría de los demonios en el infierno, no cabello negro, bello facial y dientes ¿Humanos?.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto de nuevo?

\--Inicio Flashback--

Todos estaban dentro del hotel nuevamente cuando tocaron a la puerta recién reconstruida, Charlie, ahora más feliz que cuando entraron por primera vez ese día, decidió abrir la puerta nuevamente solo para que su sonrisa fuera cambiada por una expresión de desconcierto al ver a...¿Un humano?. No eso no era correcto, esa energía... esta persona era un demonio, ¿Por que su poder le era tan familiar y extraño a la vez?

-¡Buenas noches!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y a Charlie no se le ocurrió otra respuesta más que azotar la puerta en la cara del hombre.

-¿Quien es ahora?- Pregunto Vaggie al escuchar la puerta azotarse. Pero Charlie no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que el hombre afuera abriera la puerta, a la cual estaba segura había puesto el cerrojo al azotarla, y volviera a hablar con tono molesto.

-Bueno eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, mi supuesta cría- Con esto Vaggie puso a Charlie detrás de ella y apuntó al extraño hombre con su lanza.

-¿¡Quien mierda eres tu!?-

-Lucifer Morningstar, un placer conocerlos- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro nuevamente - Debo decir que esperaba una bienvenida más cálida de parte de mi supuesta hija, de la cual aparentemente soy el único que no sabía su existencia.-

-¿¡Lucifer!?- Casi todos en la sala exclamaron y voltearon a ver al hombre con cara de sorpresa, solo para que terminaran con expresiones entre gracia (Angel Dust) y extrañeza (Alastor, Nifty, Husk, Vaggie y Charlie).

\- Deja de mentir hijo de perra- Vaggie le gruño al hombre acercando aún más su lanza a su cuello - ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

\- Primero que nada yo no miento nunca- dijo con una sonrisa enfadada a Vaggie y luego volteando a ver a Charlie - Segundo, vine a... - Parecía que le costaba decirlo - Pedirte ayuda -

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda con que exactamente?- Charlie preguntó mientras salía de detrás de Vaggie

-Bueno como la princesa de este extraño "infierno" supondré que sabes una forma de volver al mundo humano - Dijo el hombre

\- Espera... ¿¡Que!? -Charlie dijo muy sorprendida.

\-- Fin Flashback --

\- ¿Bueno vas a ayudar a tu "padre" o te quedaras ahí parada con la boca abierta?- El hombre dijo

\- Un momento - Alastor decidió intervenir por primera vez desde que el hombre entró al hotel - Primero que nada mi amigo creo que deberías decirnos quien eres realmente-

\- Ya se los dije Lucifer Morningstar, el diablo si lo prefieren, rey del infierno, bla bla bla... - El tal Lucifer dijo con una cara de estrés.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando lindura - Angel Dust finalmente decidió decir algo - Todo demonio en el infierno sin importar que tan bajo sea sabe como se ve Lucifer, aunque con ese cuerpo podrías ser un rey en la cama- Dijo finalmente acercándose con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Bueno por mas que me gustaría algo de sexo casual - Dijo con su propia sonrisa coqueta - Estoy apurado así que si pudieras ayudarme jovencita, te deberé un favor que podrás cobrar cuando quieras- Dijo volteando nuevamente a Charlie con una sonrisa - Entonces dime supuesta hija, ¿Que es lo que deseas?- Cuando dijo todos los demonios se quedaron en un extraño trance mirando a Lucifer a excepción de Charlie que solo podía ver a los demonios a su alrededor con sorpresa.

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué les hiciste? - Charlie volteo a ver a Lucifer con ahora una cara enfadada con ligeros cambios, sus cuernos empezaron a salir y sus ojos tenían un ligero tinte rojo.

\- Bueno eso normalmente no suele pasar - Lucifer volteo a ver a los demonios a su alrededor saliendo del trance a excepción de Charlie que se veía bastante molesta

\- No me gusta ser grosera, pero si no me dice quien es en realidad no tendré más remedio que echarlo del hotel- Charlie se veía bastante enfadada, nunca mostraba su forma demoníaca.

\- Ya te lo dije soy Lucifer - Lucifer estaba empezando a perder los estribos también - Como supuesta princesa del infierno, Charlotte, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo -

\- Soy Charlie - Charlie empezaba a calmarse un poco - Y estoy segura de que mientes - Dijo con un ceño fruncido-

\- Ya te lo dije yo no miento - Lucifer empezaba a enfadarse realmente, no le gustaba que le dijeran mentiroso

\- Bueno si eres mi "Padre" - Dijo Charlie haciendo comillas con los dedos - Pruébalo - Dijo finalmente

\- Muy bien - Lucifer dijo sacando su cara demoníaca. Pero no obtuvo las expresiones que esperaba, todos lo veían aburridos con la ceja alzada o en caso de Angel Dust gracia - Bueno eso normalmente funciona mejor con los demonios.- Dijo mientras volvía a su cara "humana"

Angel Dust decidió que era el mejor momento para reírse - Mira cariño, cambiar tu rostro a algo más humano no es prueba de nada más que eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para no mostrar tu yo demoníaco lo cual no es ni siquiera un logro, la mayoría en este agujero puede hacer eso. - Término Angel Dust con una sonrisa coqueta. - ¿Por qué no aceptas mi oferta y vamos a tener un buen momento de una vez? - Pero antes de que Lucifer pudiera decir cualquier cosa Vaggie jalo a Angel Dust por detrás alejándolo de él y comenzando a regañarle

\- Deja de insinuarte , ya tienes suficientes problemas con lo de el puto genocidio en televisión abierta como para que te le insinúes a alguien que no tenemos idea quien es y podría solo ser un periodista buscando arruinarnos mas - Vaggie prácticamente le grito molesta a Angel Dust.

\- ¡Ya te dije que estaba ayudando a una amiga!- Angel Dust estaba gritando ahora a Vaggie -¿¡No es esa una cualidad de redención acaso!? -

-Oigan... - Lucifer intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por Vaggie gritando de nuevo a Angel Dust

\- ¡No cuando es asesinato, genocidio o cualquier cosa que se le parezca!-

\- Oigan...- Fue interrumpido por Angel Dust de nuevo.

\- Si claro, de todos modos no fue tan malo - Angel Dust lucía una sonrisa confiada, solo para que Vaggie tratara de apuñalarlo con su lanza sólo para que Angel Dust lo esquivara y le diera a Lucifer en su lugar que seguía detrás de él. Solo que la lanza no lo atravesó, ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño. Al menos no a él pero si a su saco y su camisa

\- ¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto costó esta ropa!? - Lucifer ya se había hartado, no solo lo llamaban mentiroso, lo ignoraban y lo trataban de loco, ahora habían destruido uno de sus sacos y camisas favoritos - Estoy harto de esto vine aquí a pedir y ofrecer mi ayuda - Lucifer se veía cada vez más molesto y grande sobre Vaggie - Y todo lo que obtengo es que me ignoren, me traten de loco, me llamen mentiroso y destruyan uno de mis conjuntos favoritos. -Con esto último Lucifer terminó dejando salir sus alas de ángel mientras veía a Vaggie frente a él sin darse cuenta.

Cuando todos vieron sus alas se desató el infierno, literalmente.

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La razón por la que puse el nombre de Lucifer como Morningstar en lugar de Estrella de la Mañana como se dice en español es simple. La mayoría de las personas que conozco y ven Lucifer prefieren verlo en ingles y les es mas reconocible así, así que así se quedara jeje.
> 
> Recuerden dejen sus comentarios con ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y espero lo disfrutaran n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola he vuelto (n.n)  
> Me gusta mucho el recibimiento que esta tomando mi historia no pensé que la gente realmente fuera a leerla sin dejar comentarios de hate o similares por ser la primera vez que realmente escribo algo de lo que tengo en la cabeza jeje
> 
> Rin_Antoweif Para contestar una de tus preguntas la verdad nunca me termino de gustar la idea de que el arma de Vaggie fuera de un ángel exterminador, no se a mi parecer deja demasiadas incógnitas de como la consiguió, si es lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguirla por que no es tan conocida como Alastor y otros señores demonios y eso, entonces para mi solo es un arma normal que puede llamar a placer como Angel Dust con sus pistolas. Lo demás tendrás que leer para saber mas (n.n)
> 
> Disfruten el capitulo (n.n)

Cuando todos notaron las alas de Lucifer, Vaggie había logrado alejarse lo suficiente y apuntar con su lanza al hombre, Alastor a pesar se su sonrisa permanente estaba en guardia con su micrófono, Angel Dust sacó su tercer par de brazos junto a un par de ametralladoras, Nifty tenía varias agujas en las manos listas para lanzar y Husk había roto su, vacía, botella de alcohol barato amenazante. Todos estaban en pánico y preparados para atacar sin atreverse a dar el primer paso, todos menos Charlie.

' Esas alas... ' Charlie estaba en shock, a simple vista cualquiera creería que era un ángel exterminador pero ella sabía mejor.

\-- Inicio Flashback --

\- ¡Papi! - Una pequeña niña de diez años con cabello rubio, mejillas rojas vestida con un lindo vestido rojo carmín hasta las rodillas entró corriendo por la puerta del estudio de el Rey del infierno Lucifer.

-¿Qué ocurre manzanita?- Lucifer, que había estado leyendo archivos en su escritorio se levantó con su fiel sonrisa al ver a su pequeña Charlotte entrar en su estudio, la cargó en brazos y beso su mejilla.

\- Mami me dijo que tu la llevaste a volar antes - La pequeña Charlie dijo alegremente como solo una niña pequeña e inocente puede - Yo también quiero volar con papi - Terminó levantando los brazos el aire con una sonrisa en la cara.

Con eso la sonrisa de Lucifer vaciló - Lo siento mi manzanita - Lucifer dijo con una voz un poco melancólica pero sin perder su sonrisa - Papá ya no puede volar más-

\- ¿Por qué? - Como cualquier niño pequeño Charlie preguntó y volteo a ver la cara de Lucifer, perdiendo su sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro de su papá

-Bueno - Lucifer empezó diciendo y sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio con Charlie en brazos - Papá perdió sus alas cuando llego al infierno - siguió diciendo mientras abría un cajón en su escritorio y sacaba una fotografía donde se veía a Lucifer más joven, con un traje blanco con líneas amarillas diferente a su habitual, sin su sombrero ni su sonrisa que lo caracteriza además de algo que Charlie nunca había visto en su papá, un gran par de alas blancas en su espalda.

Al principio Charlie pensó que se parecían mucho a las de los exterminadores pero al verlas mas de cerca pudo notar la diferencia. Las alas de los exterminadores tienen un tono más gris y se ven un poco más descuidadas con algunas plumas salidas en los extremos, mientras que las alas en la fotografía, las alas de su papá, eran de un blanco puro, se veían muy suaves y cuidadas e incluso tenían un ligero brillo dorado.

\- ¿Ese eres tu papi? - Charlie preguntó en un tono inocente como cualquier niño, a lo que Lucifer solo asintió - ¿Cómo perdiste tus alas? - volvió a preguntar Charlie volteando a ver de nuevo la fotografía en manos de su papá, sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa de este se volvía amarga.

\- Bueno manzanita- Empezó Lucifer viendo a la nada - Papá no siempre fue un demonio, y antes mi nombre tampoco era Lucifer, yo era un ángel creado por Dios en el cielo junto a mis hermanos - Charlie volteo a ver a la cara de su papá cuando escuchó que venía una historia - Un día mi padre decidió crear a los humanos, creó a Adán y a Lilith...-

\- ¿¡Como mamá!? - Charlie preguntó sonriente y Lucifer volteo a verla con una sonrisa tierna diciendo - Exacto mi manzanita ella era mamá, mi padre los creó juntos como una pareja pero Lilith y yo nos terminamos enamorando el uno del otro, a mi padre no le gusto eso y después de una gran pelea entre él y yo por tu madre ella y yo fuimos enviados aquí al infierno para gobernar - Dijo Lucifer a Charlie con una media sonrisa.

\- Pero eso no explica cómo perdiste tus alas - Charlie terminó diciendo con un puchero en la boca a lo que Lucifer dejó salir una risita - Bueno, para mi padre se suponía que el infierno era un castigo, pero al ser desterrados juntos ninguno de los dos lo sintió del todo mal así que mi padre decidió que para que realmente sufriera mi castigo me despojaría de lo que me hacía un ángel, - Con esto último Charlie abrió mucho los ojos con terror mientras Lucifer ocultaba sus ojos con la sombra de su sombrero - Él decidió arrancar mis alas- cuando termino su frase, Charlie no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a su papá por el cuello sollozando.

-¿Que ocurre manzanita?- Pregunto Lucifer mientras separaba a Charlie de su cuello y la miraba sonriente - Es que. Es que. eso debió doler mucho - y con eso Charlie regresó a el cuello de su papá, solo para que Lucifer soltara una pequeña risa y ella volteara a verlo de nuevo.

\- O mi manzanita- Lucifer abrazo fuertemente a Charlie - Si me dieran a elegir entre perder mis alas nuevamente o perder a tu madre y a ti, elegiría un millón de veces perder mis alas solo por ustedes dos- Con eso último Charlie abrazo de vuelta a su papá.

-Papi...-

-¿Que pasa Charlotte?-

\- Dijiste que tu nombre antes no era Lucifer- Empezó Charlie con una cara apenada y Lucifer la vio con curiosidad - ¿Cuál era tu nombre antes?-

-Bueno. Yo ya no uso más ese nombre - Empezó Lucifer hasta que vio la cara triste de Charlie - Está bien. Mi antiguo nombre era...

\--Fin Flashback--

\- Samael- murmuró Charlie viendo a Lucifer y este volteo a verla directamente.

\- Por más que deteste ese nombre parece que finalmente alguien entró en razón- Dijo Lucifer con una media sonrisa en el rostro pero con las cejas fruncidas medio enojado.

\- ¿De qué está hablando Charlie? - Vaggie pregunto volteando a ver a su novia pero sin dejar de apuntar a Lucifer, nadie había relajado su postura de ataque pero todos voltearon a ver a Charlie.

\- Esto no es posible.- Charlie murmuró en shock sin dejar de mirarlo, - Tú no deberías tener esas alas - Charlie dio un paso atrás aun observando las alas de Lucifer - Esas son las antiguas alas de mi padre, las alas de ángel de Lucifer. -

Todos los demonios vieron a Charlie en shock y se alejaron de Lucifer empezando a bajar sus armas, todos menos obviamente Lucifer que parecía exasperado - Bueno ya te lo dije yo soy Lucifer -

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! - Charlie gritó llena de sorpresa - ¡Mi padre perdió sus alas cuando fue desterrado al infierno por Dios! - Charlie estaba ahora contra la barra de bebidas recién instalada por Alastor.

\- Bueno en eso te equivocas querida - Lucifer empezó a caminar hacia ella con las alas aún desplegadas detrás de él mientras todos los demás solo observaban a ambos en shock sin moverse. - Mi padre nunca me quito las alas, sería demasiado misericordioso de su parte hacerlo, ya que son la única cosa que me mostraría eternamente el lugar al que nunca podría volver.-**

(** N/a Ya se que en la primera temporada el mismo Lucifer realmente se cortó las alas pero tengo una teoría ¿Por que no se las cortó antes si sus alas de ángel ya no le importaban? lo que yo creo es que no quería deshacerse de ellas por lo mismo que representaban su antiguo hogar pero cuando llegó al mundo humano para quedarse se las corto por que ya no le importaba el cielo.)

\- ¡No eso no es cierto, papá me dijo que le arrancaron las alas porque cayó con mi madre, porque Dios creyó que el castigo no era suficiente!. -Charlie solo podía observar a Lucifer frente a ella. Nada tenía sentido, su padre Lucifer no era este hombre, pero las alas, cuando hablo hace tantos años con su padre sobre como perdió las alas él mismo le enseño fotos de sus demás hermanos nadie tenía las alas iguales, cada par de alas era único. - ¿Quién eres? - Charlie estaba temblando, nadie sabía qué hacer y todos estaban en shock, no muchos en el infierno sabían la historia de las alas de su rey y era extraño ver a Charlie tan alterada.

\- Ya se los dije- Lucifer terminó observando a Charlie con una sonrisa. -Soy el diablo, Lucifer Morningstar- ahora totalmente erguido con los demonios a su alrededor. - Y he venido a pedir ayuda.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\--En los Ángeles--

Bueno esto era raro, lo último que recordaba era que estaba yendo a una reunión de trabajo sobre el reciente exterminio y ahora estaba en un balcón de un gran edificio en lo que se parecía mucho al mundo humano.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Lucifer volteo a ver a la voz de la mujer, al parecer humana, que lo llamaba, era bastante linda pero no tanto como su Lilith, y parecía asustada.

\- Lucifer Magne, un placer conocerla señorita, ¿Podría decirme donde estoy?- Lucifer dijo con su típica gran sonrisa llena de dientes afilados recargándose en su bastón de manzana.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de como se veía Lucifer de Hazbin Hotel cuando era aun un ángel no es mía, la he sacado de los dibujos de noi_mirage en instagram, hace muy buenos dibujos y mini-comics (me gustan sus dibujos jiji). 
> 
> Como siempre espero les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus comentarios (n.n)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo 
> 
> Un nuevo capitulo finalmente 
> 
> Se que lo dije antes pero aquí hay spoiler del final de la 4a temporada de Lucifer, lee bajo tu propio riesgo (°3°)
> 
> Que lo disfruten (n.n)

'Mi primer amor jamás fue Eva... Eras tu Chloe... siempre lo has sido' Chloe no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, Lucifer se fue después de decirlas y ella no pudo hacer nada, solo caer sobre sí misma cuando lo vio desaparecer, no quería esto, después de tantos problemas, de tantos tropiezos, finalmente habrían podido estar juntos, pero tenía que confiar en ese maldito padre, todo se había ido al infierno cuando decidió confiar en él en lugar del hombre que le salvo la vida tantas veces, y ahora se había ido.

Estaba pensando en sus propias penas cuando escucho pasos en donde una vez estuvo Lucifer, se levanto rápidamente, tal vez Lucifer volvió, era poco probable pero quería creerlo, tal vez logro resolver las cosas con los demonios, había escuchado que un segundo en vida era una eternidad en el infierno, pero la persona frente a ella no era Lucifer. El hombre frente a ella era rubio con un rostro libre de bello facial y mejillas curiosamente rojas, tenia puesto un traje blanco con orillas rojas, además de un sombrero de copa blanco decorado con lo que parecía alguna clase de serpiente y una manzana roja y sostenía un bastón con una manzana roja en la punta. Nada de eso se parecía a Lucifer o algo que él se pondría por voluntad propia, nada excepto su altura que era bastante similar.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Chloe estaba asustada, no debería haber nadie más que ella aquí, ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?, la única forma de llegar a este piso era el ascensor y ella no lo había escuchado abrirse, ¿ O acaso era algún otro ángel como Amenadiel?

\- Lucifer Magne, un placer conocerla señorita, ¿Podría decirme dónde estoy?- El hombre le respondió con una gran sonrisa llena de dientes afilados. Su respuesta la dejó con la boca abierta, no sabia que contestar y empezó a alejarse lentamente, este hombre no podía ser Lucifer.

En ese momento el ascensor detrás de ella se abrió y Chloe finalmente pudo quitar los ojos del hombre frente a ella para observar a Maze entrando en el penthouse. 

\- ¡Lucifer necesitamos hablar ...- Pero Maze se quedó también sin habla cuando la persona que vio frente a ella no era quien esperaba, ella podía sentir la energía de Lucifer aquí, más específicamente viniendo de ese hombre... No, de ese demonio.

\- ¿Acaso te conozco señorita? - .Lucifer preguntó aún con una gran sonrisa llena de dientes afilados pero con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Con eso Maze sacó sus cuchillos del infierno mientras se ponía en una pose de batalla - ¿Qué le has hecho a Lucifer? - esto no tenía sentido para Maze, mientras subía por el ascensor sintió claramente cómo por unos segundos la energía de Lucifer desaparecía solo para que volviera pero con algo diferente, solo para llegar y ver a este extraño demonio con una energía casi idéntica a Lucifer frente a una Deker claramente asustada. - ¿Cómo lograste salir del infierno con un verdadero cuerpo?-

-¿Salir del infierno?- El hombre en el balcón preguntó con una ceja alzada mientras volteaba a ver fuera -¿Quieres decir que estoy en el mundo humano? - Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Maze nuevamente.

\- No te hagas el tonto con migo.- Maze se había movido frente a Chloe aun con una pose amenazante con sus cuchillos del infierno en las manos - Conozco a todos los demonios en el infierno menos a ti ¿¡Quien rayos eres!? ¿¡Cómo lograste cruzar con tu cuerpo demoníaco!?-

\- Que mal educado de mi parte, soy Lucifer Magne.- Dijo el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia y se quitaba el sombrero dejando ver su peinado hacia atrás - Y en cuanto a como llegue aquí no tengo la mas mínima idea- termino levantándose con una sonrisa aun mas grande volviendo a poner su sombrero en su lugar.

Cuando termino de decir eso el ascensor volvió a abrirse, esta vez revelando a Amenadiel. - Hey Luci...- pero se detuvo cuando vio la escena frente a él, Maze frente a Chloe amenazando a un ¿hombre? rubio con traje blanco, sombrero de copa y bastón. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y Lucifer?- 'Que extraño puedo sentirlo en este lugar' Pensó mientras veía alrededor de la habitación.

\- ¿Te conozco? - el Lucifer rubio preguntó a Amenadiel haciendo que volteara a verlo más atentamente, notando que la energía de su hermano venía de él - ¿Lucifer?-

-¿¡Que!?- Maze le gritó sorprendida - ¿¡Estás loco!? obviamente ese demonio no es Lucifer - Maze se veía muy enojada mientras señalaba al Lucifer rubio -Será mejor que nos digas de una vez que le hiciste a Lucifer si no quieres que te destruya, no soy el mejor demonio del infierno por nada - Terminó mirándolo con una pose de batalla con sus cuchillos infernales.

\- ¿Eres un demonio? - El Lucifer rubio preguntó a Maze levantando una ceja - No recuerdo haberte visto antes en el infierno. ¿En qué año moriste?-

-¿De qué hablas? - Maze pregunto con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de ver al demonio rubio frente a ella - ¿Morir?, yo nací en el infierno como cualquier otro demonio ahí abajo, ni que fuera un simple humano.- Dijo a punto de lanzarse sobre el Demonio rubio frente a ella

\- Maze espera- Dijo Amenadiel poniendo una mano frente a Maze frenándola, mientras hablaban había observado al Lucifer rubio frente a ellos.

-¡Que rayos Amenadiel!-

-Maze, escúchame, no se que esta pasando aquí pero ese hombre parece ser Lucifer- dijo mirándola para después voltear a ver al Lucifer rubio frente a ellos - ¿Sabes quien soy?-

Cuando dijo eso Lucifer observó más atentamente al hombre frente a él, con los ojos entrecerrados, - Ahora que lo mencionas tu energía es algo que no había sentido en siglos - Con un chasquido Lucifer ya no estaba en el balcón si no frente Aminadiel - ¿Eres uno de mis hermanos no es así? - Lucifer tenía una sonrisa dentada aún más grande, si es que era posible y sus ojos empezaban a tomar un ligero tinte rojo - No reconozco tu rostro, así que dime- Parecía que la habitación se hacía más oscura conforme hablaba - ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde mi destierro para que padre decidiera reemplazarme con un nuevo ángel? - Con esto último dicho Lucifer dejó salir su forma demoníaca, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, los dientes en su boca se afilaron aún más, y lo más extraño para Maze y Amenadiel, cuernos salieron de su frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\--Infierno Hazbin Hotel--

Finalmente todo se había calmado, todos estaban sentados en el comedor del hotel en un silencio incómodo mirando al hombre pelinegro. No, mirando a Lucifer, aun no estaba del todo claro que estaba pasando, este hombre era el diablo, el rey del infierno, ya nadie podía negar eso, pero no era el Lucifer que todos conocían, este Lucifer tenía las alas de un ángel, ¿En que lo convertía eso?.

-Bueno - Lucifer finalmente rompió el silencio - ¿Entonces qué dices niña? - Eso era otra cosa, cuando Lucifer mostró sus alas y dijo que necesitaba ayuda Charlie no sabía qué pensar, ¿Por qué el diablo necesitara ayuda con algo?

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte exactamente? - Vaggie pregunto aun un poco a la defensiva aun, el hecho de que este hombre tuviera alas de ángel la ponía de los nervios, pero no solo a ella, incluso Alastor después de ver las alas de Lucifer se veía incómodo.

Lucifer suspiro exasperado - Ya te lo dije, mi "trabajo" consiste en el intercambio de favores, así que ayúdenme y yo les ayudare con lo que deseen- terminó con una media sonrisa en la boca.

\- Clarooo - Charlie no estaba del todo segura de esto, su padre le dijo que nunca aceptara mierdas de otros demonios, ni siquiera hizo un trato con Alastor, pero ¿Él era algo así como su padre?, esto era tan confuso 'Bueno no pierdo nada con al menos escuchar que es lo que quiere y que podría ofrecer' - Bueno, mmm... Lucifer - 'es tan raro llamar a alguien así' pensó mientras veía sonreír al pelinegro- ¿Qué puedes hacer?-

-Bueno, eso depende de lo que desees - su sonrisa era más grande y los demonios a su alrededor se tensaron un poco recordando lo que ocurrió la última vez que el hombre dijo esas palabras.

Charlie pensó en esas palabras ¿Lo que deseara?, ella quería ayudar a los demonios del infierno para obtener la redención y que pudieran subir al cielo - Bien, entonces si me ayudas ¿Qué obtendrías tu a cambio? dijiste que haces favores a cambio de otros favores, ¿Qué ganas con esto? - Charlie era un poco desconfiada, Alastor dejó muy claro cuando llegó que él solo había venido por estar aburrido, ¿Qué era lo que quería Lucifer?

-Bueno ya que lo preguntas. - Lucifer empezó a perder su sonrisa - Quiero que me ayudes a ir al mundo humano - con esto todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio observando al hombre.

\- ¿Al mundo humano? - Charlie ciertamente no esperaba eso - ¿Por que?-

\- Bueno niña hay varias cosas que tengo que hacer ahí, pero la razón principal es que ese es mi hogar y ahí están las únicas personas a las que puedo llamar familia- Lucifer decidió decir eso último pensando que tendría más probabilidad de que lo ayudara, por lo que pudo observar de Charlie en las noticias era una chica que se preocupaba por los demás.

-¿Tu familia?-

Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola  
> Espero hayan disfrutado de esto.  
> Este es mi Primer FanFic, si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios.


End file.
